New Girl In Town
"New Girl In Town" is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season of Dance Moms. It first aired on August 28th, 2012. Synopsis New dancer Nicaya Wiley joins the dance team, while her mother Kaya is greeted with hostility by the other Moms. Paige returns from injury, but must compete for her right to dance. The moms learn Kaya's proud to call herself Black Patsy, in reference to the crazy stage mother. Competition Attended iHollywood in Hollywood, California, on June 30, 2012 Weekly Dances Summary Abby congratulates the girls on their performance at the recital and reveals the pyramid. Abby tells Kendall if she kept working, she could be on the team, but Jill thinks Abby was just playing games and is not happy. Mackenzie and Nia get a solo and when Abby asks is anyone else wanted a solo, Maddie and Chloe raise their hands, and she gives it to Chloe; Abby explains she is still upset with Melissa and Maddie for turning a solo down in Revenge of the Candy Apples. She says everyone will be in the group dance. Kaya and Nicaya show up and ask to see Abby. Kaya goes to sit with the moms while Nicaya went to change. Melissa asks what Kaya thought of the recital and she says she thought they were good dancers, but not entertaining. Abby asks Nicaya to perform certain moves before calling Kaya down. After telling her Nicaya didn't know dance terminology, she tells them to come back the next day. Brooke and Paige record Brooke's song to see how many hits it could get. At Abby's, Nicaya and Kaya show up and Holly talks about the tension. Kaya says that her last relationship ended because of dance and the other moms learn she is a lesbian. Kaya explains that her nickname "Black Patsy" (sewn into her jacket) is a reference to Patsy Ramsey because she is a crazy stage mom, which Kelly thinks is a bizarre nickname to proudly call herself. During rehearsals, Kelly takes Paige out to go to her doctor's appointment. Paige gets cleared to dance, but not to do tricks. Abby gives Kaya some paperwork to fill out and tells her that she thought Nicaya could fill in Paige's spot, but Paige had got clearance to dance. Kaya wonders what she had to do to show that Nicaya wanted to be on the team. Kaya invites the other moms to eat and asks what they think of her. Kelly thinks she's crazy. Abby rehearses Nia and Mackenzie's solos. During the group, she has Nicaya and Paige switch spots every time they rehearsed and then has them dance together. Paige tells Kelly and Abby about her foot pain, and Kelly leaves after yelling. Christi and Kaya argue and Abby calls all the moms down to talk to them. Abby tells Kaya she could come to California. Abby wonders who to put into the group dance. Chloe, Nia, and Mackenzie perform their solos. The girls get ready for the group and Abby runs the number to see who would be in it before finally deciding all the girls would. Abby thinks both Paige and Nicaya did a good job, but neither pulled her eye, though she says that was a good thing. Abby is disappointed at the solo awards ceremony, but congratulates Nia and Chloe on their places. They group dance comes in first and when the announcer asks who choreographed the dance, Nicaya tells them Abby did. Backstage, Abby tells the girls not to let the new kid get the mike. Kaya gets in an argument with the other moms and leaves. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Chloe, Nia **Mackenzie, Brooke, Paige *Paige gets to dance in a competition for the first time since her injury. *Maddie is on top of the pyramid, but is not given a solo. *Kaya appears later in Reunion, Part 2, and the team will encounter her again in the Season 3 episode Bye Bye Baby. *In the green room, Brooke is seen wearing her "Diary of Anne Frank" costume. This is because her solo was changed into a trio with Brooke, Chloe, and Maddie called "Writing All These Words". It is not shown in the episode. *According to tweets by some Candy Apple's, Candy Apple's did a dance similar to "I See The Kite Flying." Barbara Schrade, Erika Schrade's mother, tweeted that Cathy had already used the number for her competition team.https://twitter.com/BarbSchrade/status/240628861761638400 Older competition results show the CADC performing a dance entitled "Kite Flying."http://www.rainbowdance.com/results/2012/71 *Chloe's solo costume for "Glitz and Glamour" is similar to the one she wore for her "Trouble" solo in Worst Birthday Party Ever! Photo Gallery To view the image gallery for "New Girl In Town," [[New Girl In Town/Gallery|'click here']]. Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Chloe Solos Category:Group Dances Category:Nia Solos Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:No Duets Category:No Trios Category:IHollywood Category:Hollywood Category:California Category:Lyrical Category:Acro Category:Contemporary Category:5th Place Wins Category:3rd Place Wins Category:10th Place Wins Category:1st Place Wins